


Not a man of many words

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Ever thought about how Orange Cassidy would propose?
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Kudos: 5





	Not a man of many words

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend <3

It was freaking cold in Jacksonville, just a week before christmas. The whole arena and the backstage were already decorated since they were currently filming dark and dynamite for the following week.

  
Maja was walking through the hallways, her cup of hot coffee in hand. Somewhere her boyfriend was hiding, that she knew. He had just disappeared twenty minutes ago without a word. Well, Orange Cassidy wasn’t a man of many words to begin with. He would just wander off and come back whenever he wanted to.

  
She realized some arrows on the ground as she walked up to the locker room he and his friends usually shared. She let out a sigh and started following them.   
Sometimes Chuck and Trent would play pranks and maybe this time they had kidnapped Orange just for fun. Well, she would find and ‚rescue‘ her boyfriend sooner or later. 

When she realized that the arrows were leading through the tunnels, meaning towards to ring and the cameras she stopped abruptly.   
„You should follow them.“ Chuck said, leaning against the nearest wall.   
„Hell no. I’m not going out _there_. They are taping the show, you dumbass.“ Maja laughed at placed her coffee on the table next to Chuck. 

  
„Maja, get your ass out there if you want to find your pretty boy.“ He chuckled and pushed himself off the wall to stand right in front of her. Chuck was significantly bigger than Maja, looking down at her with a big smirk on his face.  
„No. Not going to happen.“ 

  
„I’ll carry you if you’re not moving on your own.“ Just from the tone of his voice she could tell that he meant it. But before she could even think about moving he picked her up and threw her body over his shoulder. „Told ya…“ he muttered as he started carrying her through the tunnel towards the ring.   
Maja’s hands were punching against his back in a playful manner, not really trying to harm him but at least show him that she wasn’t happy about his behavior.

Chuck stopped right at the ring, letting her down carefully. „There you go.“ He said and nodded towards the ring behind her.  
Slowly she turned around to see her boyfriend standing in the ring, taking a step towards her. In one corner of the ring there was a huge, decorated christmas tree and some fake snow was falling from the ceiling.   
„Get in there…“ Chuck whispered behind her and she obeyed.

Orange smiled slightly as he took off his sunglasses in slow motion. For a second he just looked at his girlfriend before ever so slowly getting down on one knee, fumbling in his back pocket to retrieve a small, black box.   
He opened it with shaking hands, presenting a ring to his girlfriend without saying a word. Maja stared at him before slowly showing him a thumbs up.

Maybe Orange Cassidy wasn’t a man of many words. But at least he was creative. 


End file.
